The Cruise
by Inuyashasfavgirl
Summary: Kagomes mom has a surpise for her they're going on a two week cruise and they're taking Inuyasha! then trouble starts up on the boat....you'll have to read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yeah yeah I don't own inuyasha or anyone else but I can I please have him? I swear I would love him and hug him and feed him tons of ramen!

" Mom? What's going on?" asked the 18 year-old girl. She brushed her raven locks out of her eyes. She looked around then turned back to her mother fear in her eyes, " we're not moving are we?" She looked like she was about to cry. " No dear we're going on a cruise", her mother responded smiling. " Really?" her eyes wide with surprise and excitement. Then her face fell when she realized that Inuyasha would never ever let her be gone that long. She sighed, her mother smiled at her, "don't worry dear Inuyasha will let you come because he's coming too." "Huh" she said in surprise " d-do we have enough money for all this?" Her mother smiled "I won the cruise off a radio station sweetie, so we have plenty room for Inuyasha to come." " Our only problem then is will he agree to this?" the hanyou in question strolled in his muscles flexing slightly making Kagome stare for a sec then blush. " Agree to what?" he asked cocking his head to the side making him look absolutely adorable. Kagome flashed him a smile. his heart skipped a beat, ' how does she do this to me' he thought. " to uh..." " go on a cruise with us" her mother finished for her. He looked at them puzzled " whats a cruise and how long is it?" " it's a trip on a big boat for about..." she trailed. "how long wench!" "two weeks", "what!" he sighed he knew she was really excited about this trip. "fine you can go" he said his ears drooping he turned and headed for the door , he turned around at the door " umm.. kagome be careful" " were do you think your going?" "huh?" he turned around totally confused. " your going to". His ears perked up "really, I mean um.. you want me to come with you?" she blushed. kagomes mom took this as her cue to kill this authers stupid annoying little brother.(A/N: jk guys) kagomes mom took this as her cue to leave she backed slowly out of the room." um.. yeah " she couldn't look him in the eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

sorry it's so short but my pest of a brother is saying something about his turn so i'll update soon please r&r!


	2. shopping yah!

Hey guys sorry it's been such aloooong time since I updated but my puter was messed up.

Disclaimer: do I have to? Lawyer hits author on the head. Ouch fine …….sigh………sadly I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else and I never will so leave me alone. 

**Chapter two: shopping!**

Kagome looked at him blushing "yeah I really want you to go with us, do you want to?" He looked at her a slight pink tint dusted his cheeks "yeah I'll go". She smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Hmmmmmm…. You'll need some clothes from this time though." She got this weird grin on her face "MOM, WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" kagome shouted. Inuyasha gasped and covered his ears he shot her an evil look. "Opps sorry" she reached up and rubbed his white fuzzy puppy ears. His eyes went half mast he let out a soft growl causing her to giggle. "Better?" he nodded. "Come on we have to get a move on it, we leave tomorrow". She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. He blushed, a few minutes later they were standing in front of some big metal thing.

"Kagome, what is that thing?" he asked wrinkling his nose at the smell. She looked up at him when he coughed "it's called a train". She pulled him on. The doors shut with a swoosh behind them. There were no seats so they stood. A young man about 20 looked kagome up and down before walking up to her " hey baby going my way?" he asked giving her one of those perverted looks she knew only to well. Before she could respond inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her to him with a growl. "She's with me now get lost", the boy shrugged and wandered off." Kagome smiled and snuggled closer to him. They reached there stop a few minutes later. (A/N: he's wearing his cap.) Kagome dragged him into a huge looking building.

About an hour later the young miko threw up hands, "fine, then you go find something you like!" "Fine", cried the young hanyou. He walked off. ' picky picky'

She thought. He came back about 10 mins. Later, with about 14 shirts. 'what a surprise' she thought eyeing the red shirts. There were a few black and blues. She smiled at him, "come on lets pay for these and go." It took them less than 5mins. To get to the train station. The train pulled up seconds later. Once again there were no seats.Inuyasha noticed all the young men on the train and wrapped a protective arm around her tiny waist. She sighed and melted into him. Little did they no that a pair of eyes were watching them. "Hey kagome", cried out a young masculine voice.

Hahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Cliffe! ;) I'll try and update tomorrow! R&R please!


	3. an:sorry!

Hey guys sorry but I'm not updating 4 another day or so I'll update soon I swear!


	4. chapter 3: confessions and hojo

Chapter 3: confessions and Hojo!

Disclaimer: lawyer glares at author " say it" sigh " fine you win I don't own Inuyasha  I wish I did thou."

Kagome turned, hearing someone calling her name and froze. ' Oh shoot' " hey … ( A/N: can I get a drum roll please? Thank you) Hojo." (A/N: sorry but I totally had to do it. He's so clueless). Inuyasha's head snapped in the direction of the boy. He sized him up. ' Feh, he's a weakling Kagome deserves better than him'

Hojo approached them a huge smile plastered on his face. Inuyasha let out a low possessive growl. Hojo stepped back in shocked. " uh who are you?" ' he's just her friend right, but look at the way he's holding her' " I'm her… ' What's that word again buyfrind boyfr.. oh that's right' I'm her boyfriend." Kagome blushed down to her roots she looked up at Inuyasha in shock his cheeks were dusted light pink. Hojo's mouth was hanging open he stood gapping at them. " Is t-that true Kagome?" 'Please say no' she nodded his heart almost stopped . " I'm so sorry Hojo I didn't know how to tell you." " It's alright, I understand" he turned to Inuyasha as the train slowed " your very lucky, please just don't hurt her" with that he turned and walked away. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha " this is our stop come on." He followed her off. He seemed lost in thought finally he said " that was hobo, he's a weakling I don't know why you liked him". Kagome sighed, " I never liked him as more than a friend." They walked the rest of the way in silence both lost in thought ' she never liked him? Then maybe no she couldn't could she?' ' no, kikyo will always have his heart even if she is dead again'. They were half way up the steps to the shrine when Inuyasha noticed Kagome's scent take on a sudden sadness. He looked over at her, her hazel eyes were clouded over with thought and sadness. " what's wrong Kagome?". She blinked in surprise "oh nothing…." She gave him a sad smile. He gave her a confused look. He sat down and crossed his arms. " Inuyasha what are you doing?" " I'm not getting up 'till you tell me what's wrong!"

He shot her one of his stubborn looks. She sighed and sat down beside him she fiddled with the bags for a few minutes making Inuyasha nervous. " Inuyasha?" ' phew, finally' " yeah?" " what am I to you?" he blushed, ' should I tell her? _Tell her!' _ a little voice in his head screamed. " kagome I – " I know you love kikyo and everything I just uh wanted to no were I stand" he looked over at her he could smell salt , I single tear made it's way down her creamy cheek. He wiped it away " I don't love kikyo, I use to but I don't anymore." She turned and looked at him shocked " you -you don't" " I realized that I love someone else so much more." "oh" " so what was wrong?" " I uh am I just a jewel detector?" he looked over at her " kagome don't you get it?" " get what?" " I love you!" he told he blushing. She smiled " I love you too" she told him throwing her arms around his neck . he held her tightly for a few mins before they realized that they'd better get back.

- 2 hours later-

" mom, we have to go back and tell them how long we're going to be gone for." " ok hurry back!"

Inuyasha and Kagome headed off towards the well. They reached it quickly and jumped in. they were suddenly surround in a blue light then the smell of fresh air surrounded them. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and jumped up. " I think I like your time better" " why" "it's just so peaceful and clean." " what about the demons and wars? Don't they worry you?" "no, I have you" she looked up at him a smile on her face. " yeah you do" he leaned down and kissed her softly. " hey, Kagome, Inuyasha your back" shouted Sango. Inuyasha pulled away from her and mumbled something about unwanted interruptions. Kagome giggled, " hey Sango"

A/N: whew that was chapter 3 hope you liked it. R&R please!


	5. Chapter 4: finding out

Chapter 4:finding out

Hey guys I'm so glad you like the story! Thanks for the great reviews! Here's the next chapter I think it's long enough.

Disclaimer: lawyer glares at author we've been over this just say it! Do I have to? YES! Sigh fine here goes I don't Inuyasha and I never will. There I said it happy? Yes.

Chapt. Four starts here!

Sango froze when she realized… ' Inuyashas holding kagome! Finally!' " Finally, it took you guys long enough." Mirkou stated boldly wrapping an arm around sangos waist causing Sango blushed slightly. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped apart blushing like crazy. Shippo jumped onto mirkou's shoulder. " Oh no not you guys to!" " What oh" ' how could I forget' " feh, you got a problem with it runt." Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shot him an evil look. While Inuyasha and Shippo chased each other around kagome told the young couple in front of her what was going on. " Inuyasha and me will be gone for two weeks." Shippo froze " two weeks!" he jumped into Kagome's arms. " Oh, good I was going to ask if I could go work on my village but this should give me plenty of time." Sango said happily. " Me and Shippo will come with you" " so it's agreed we'll all meet back here in two weeks" Inuyasha said coming up behind Kagome. " Yeah, two weeks." Shippo sighed and hugged his "mom" goodbye. "We'd better get back bye guys" kagome said " bye" shouted sango. " Be good shippo and stay outta trouble" kagome called to the young kit. He nodded " I will" then Kagome and Inuyasha turned and jumped into the well. The two settled down in Kagome's room to get ready for what promised to be an interesting trip.

-Morning-

Knock knock " Kagome, Inuyasha get up were about to leave!" called a bright cheery voice. Kagome opened her eyes and rolled outta bed. Inuyasha opened his when Kagome shook his arm lightly. " what?" " it's time to get up sleepy head" she said giggling at the look he gave her. He groaned " do I have to wear those?" he asked pointing at the pile of modern era clothes. She smiled " yes you do" he got up and growled a little. " if you need help ask Sota" then she grabbed her clothes and hurried off to claim the bathroom.

-about 30 mins later-

Kagome walked downstairs and looked around. " where is everyone?" Inuyasha stuck his head in " Kagome hurry up we're – whoa" his heart skipped a beat when he saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a black kinda tight fitting tank top and some shorts that could and defiantly turn heads she had some blue eye shadow black eye liner and clear lip-gloss on. He went across the room to meet her. ' wow, he looks good no great in jeans' (A/N: we all knew he would) he had on a red muscle shirt and a pair of slightly tight jeans on and of course his hat. " what's wrong? Do you not like this outfit? I could go change" she teased. She could tell by the look on his face that he obviously really liked her look. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her to him. " you should wear stuff like that more often." She smirked and moved so that their were inches away. " So you do like it." " yeah I do" he leaned in to kissed her and she moved back a little. He tried to kiss her again and failed he groaned and moved his hand to the back of her neck. " heh, I win". Then he leaned in and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She nearly melted in his arms. " Sis, Inuyasha hurry up!" the two teens jumped apart. " coming, sota" Kagome shouted. She grabbed Inuyashas hand " come on lets go!"

A/n: that was the 4th chapt. I hope you liked it. R&R please.


	6. Chapter 5: rooms and enemies

Chapter 5: rooms and enemies 

Disclaimer: inuyasha walked into the room were a huge cage stood " KAGOME" "WHAT?" " SHE ESCAPED AGAIN!"

" CRAP, GET THE NETS!" THEY SET Out looking for the author and here her shouted, " I DON'T OWN ANYONE BUT I WILL SOON" " THERE SHE GOES AFTER HER"

On to the story….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha stood in front of the blue metal thing.

" inuyasha its okay come you can s- uh have the seat by the window" kagome told him.

" kagome, are you sure this things safe?"

" perfectly, now come on"

She grabbed his arm and yanked him in. Then she leaned over him and shut the door. She helped him put on his seatbelt after almost 3 minutes of convincing him that the car wasn't going to hurt them. Maie started the car hoping it wouldn't freak inuyasha out farther.

But it did he growled and a look of fear came to him when he realized the thing was moving and fast! Kagome couldn't help the giggle that escaped her I mean come on inuyasha the guy who took on demons and had almost died a few times was afraid of a car.

He looked over at her.

" it's not funny, what happens if this thing flips?"

she noticed how scared he was sobered her look and slid across the seat and snuggled close to him. He put an arm around her taking in her sweet scent. He relaxed alittle.

- an hour and 30 minutes later-

After a 30 min. drive and standing in line for 60 mins. plus three pictures they were finally in boats main lobby. Inuyasha was rubbing his eyes from the pictures.

" come on guys were on the 8th floor" Maie told them pulling Sota up stairs .

" mom I can walk on my own" he whined.

" I know , I just don't want to lose you"

They made it up to the 8th floor in no time. Kag.'s mom handed each of them their key.

"ok now listen those are your own personal keys you can't go anywhere of the boat w/o them and they're what you use to get drinks."

(a/n: the foods free but the drinks aren't pretty stupid huh? But that's really how it is. Srry 4 my randomness u'll be seeing a lot of it thou.)

" Sota, dad ur in that room, kagome and inuyasha in that one and I'm right here got it?"

they all nodded .

" good"

they all parted into their rooms Kagome showed inuyasha how to get the door to open. There was only one bed. They both blushed upon seeing this.

They put their carry-on bags down their suitcases would be up later on. Kagome heard a low rumble and giggled (A/N: happy little thing isn't she. )

" hungry?"

he nodded.

" come on we'll go get lunch ."

" alright"

kagome made sure to grab her key before they walked out the door. She knocked on her mom's door .

"mom ! we're going to get lunch!"

" who's we?"

" me and inuyasha"

" oh well that's fine we'll be up soon"

"k!"

kagome turned and grabbed inuyasha's hand. He blushed.

" lets go then." They walked up to flights of stairs to the top deck. (a/n: that's were the fast food is ) she looked up at him and smiled .

he was staring at the food totally confused .

" kagome what is this stuff?"

" do you trust me?"

he nodded " why?"

"why don't you let me choose the food"

"okay just nothing that'll burn my tounge off."

She told the man what they wanted. They sat down with the food . he poked at it .

"its steak"

his eyes lit up he remember that. He dug into his steak hungrily.

A few girls walked by one of them looked kagome up and down and mouthed

"he'll be mine soon."

Kagome growled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: hey guys sorry it took me so long my puter was down.

Hey listen if no one r&rs 4 this chapt. It'll take almost 3 weeks 4 me to update. Bye Bye!


	7. Chapter 6: kisses and wenches

Chapter 6: kisses and wenches!

A/N: hey guys since a few people R&Red. I'm updating so be happy I'll try to make this is a really long chap. Sorry about all the other chap. I just never get enough time on the puter but I have a long time now so I'm going to write my heart out. So be happy!

Disclaimer: " damn that wench to hell where did she get to now?" "Inuyasha see if you can sniff her out!" " I'll try … wait what's that?" he points to an arrow sticking outta a tree pinning a note to it. " I don't own anyone …. But I will soon !" (Insert evil laughter here)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

inuyasha looked up when Kagome growled .

"what's wrong?"

" it's nothing don't worry about it"

she smiled at him, he gave her a confused then sighed and went back to eating.

-5 mins. Later-

Inuyasha had finished his food but stared at the odd thing in front of him called cake. It looked really weird he poked at it. It was soft, he wrinkled his nose and pushed it away from him. Kagome sighed, ' oh hey there's mom , gramps, and sota. She waved her hand her mother smiled and lead the way over to them. They sat down and began to eat. Inuyasha being the impatient hanyou we all know and love was tapping his foot and growling slightly.

"hey mom"

" yes dear what is it?"

" I think me and inuyasha are going to lay out by the pool is that all right?"

" sure, me and gramps wanted to check out the casino anyways."

"oh cool"

(a/n: by the way there out to sea now.)

" and I'm going to check out the video game arcade", sota told them trying to sound important.

" sota ur being to loud" gramps told the little boy.

Sota sighed, " sorry gramps."

Kagome and Inuyasha stood up and said bye to everyone and headed back to their room. Their suitcases now sat on their bed. Kagome walked over to it and pulled out his bathing suit and hers. She tossed him his before he could say another word she was in the bathroom.

"hey!" he growled

"u snooze you lose!" the miko shouted.

" I'll remember that!"

"you do that !"

he quickly changed into the black bathing suit w/ red stripes down the side. Kagome emerged outta the bathroom in her bikini it was red w/ a black design on it. And of course some black soffes (cheerleading shorts that are really comfortable! ). His jaw hit the floor.

'wow she looks hott.'

She smirked in less than 5 secs he was across the room. He pulled her into his arms.

" how come you never wear this bathing suit in my era?"

he asked a little pout evident.

"well because I didn't wanna run into kogua or naraka in this." She responded.

He let out a low growl at hearing his enemies names. She smiled a faint blush rose to her cheeks as she checked out inuyasha (a/n: holy shit) 16 pack (lol get your minds outta the gutter I know what you were thinking . lol jk!)

Suddenly the boat lurched throwing them both backwards onto the bed. Kagome landed on top of him. She blushed furiously , he smirked then leaned up and captured her lips pulling her into a hazy world of passion. They pulled apart several minutes later gasping for air.

KNOCK KNOCK!

" house keeping" came a young boys voice. It was obvious that he was trying not to laugh.

Kagome sat up on Inuyasha's lap.

" what sota?"

Inuyasha sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck sending shivers down her spine.

" darn, how'd you know it was me?"

" I have my ways"

" I just wanted to see if you guys had gone to the pool yet."

" well we're about to leave."

" oh ok well my says don't forget the sunscreen!"

"k thanks, we won't"

"bye sis bye inuyasha!"

inuyasha made a line of soft kisses down her neck making her shiver

" b- bye sota"

they heard sota walk away. She turned around in his arms to look at him. He smirked.

" inuyasha I was talking" she scolded playfully.

" you talk to much wench"

Before she could reply he kissed her. She kissed him back allowing him entrance. She pulled away a few minutes later and grabbed his hand.

" lets go swimming!"

she grabbed his hand and pulled him up making sure she grabbed her card she pulled him up to the top deck again.

She found two empty deck chairs and put their stuff down. ( a/n: he's wearing a bandanna just so there's no confusion ) she helped him put on the sunscreen after a lot of protest. He said that it smelled really badly and that he wasn't putting it on but she'd won in the end. Kagome took off her shorts and laid out on the lounge chair.

The girl from the dinning room walked by and eyed inuyasha

' that girl won't be any problem at all she's defiantly not as pretty as me in fact she's not even pretty.'

Kagome looked up and returned the girls glare.

' if she even tries to lay one hand on him I swear she'll regret it!'

Inuyasha watched this and leaned over to Kagome .

" I don't like that wench !"

Kagome shot him a smile.

" I don't either she seems like a rude wench."

He smiled he'd never heard her call anyone a wench it was kinda funny.

The girl walked over to them.

" you wanna start something hoe?"

Kagome stood up.

" maybe, if you keep eyeing my boyfriend I might have to"

(a/n: yes Kagome has a back bone!)

the girl glared at her.

" you'd better watch yourself"

" same to you"

the girl turned on her heel and stormed off. Inuyasha was watching Kagome in awe. He'd never seen her act like that before it was kinda hott.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

a/n: ok ok it wasn't the longest chapt. Ever but that's all for now I'll update as soon as I get at least two reviews bye for now!


	8. chapter 7: dinner and the show!

**Chapter7: dinner and the show!**

**A/n: sorry it took me so** long to update but my puters been down sorry please don't give up on me.

Disclaimer: inuyasha and Kagome are rushing down a street to a huge mansion. " If she gets caught I swear this will be it." Inuyasha growled. "We can't leave her alone for 5 mins you no that so this is kinda your fault if you'd just stayed down there." " Then you wouldn't be my mate now would you?" she blushes to her roots. " No" "I don't own them yet!" "There she is!"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha shot Kagome a smile. He'd never seen this side of her before expect for when she was fighting demons, but he liked it. A short woman with long black hair walked up to them.

" Can I get you anything?"

Her nametag said Sydney.

" Um yes I'll have a strawberry daiquiri and inuyasha do you want something?"

He thought about that for a minute then decided.

" Water please." (A/n: wow he has manners)

"Ok all I need is one of your cards and I'll be right back"

Kagome smiled and handed the girl her card.

' She's nice she can't be older than 18. Sydney hmmm… that name has to be American'

" Hey kagome?"

She looked up at him.

"Yes, whats up?"

" What is that thing?"

he pointed to the crystal clear blue pool in front of them.

"Is it like a hot spring or something?"

" kinda expect you don't take of your clothes you wear a bathing suit. Which is what you have on right now"

he nodded his understanding. Sydney walked up to them and handed Kagome a small sheet of paper.

' whats that thing?'

" Here's your receipt Madame"

"ok do I sign right here?"

the girl shook her head yes. She headed the drinks to them. Then took the signed receipt and walked off. Kagome took a slip of her drink then laid out again slowly dozing off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

5 hours later….

Inuyasha shook Kagome's shoulder it was getting dark he'd dozed off for a little while too.

"Kag's get up it's getting dark ."

her eyes fluttered open. It was really dark outside. She sat up , stretched and yawned.

" hmmm… omg it's 5:45 we have to meet mom and everyone for dinner in 15 minutes!"

she jumped up and gathered their stuff up. Then grabbed inuyasha's hand and dragged him off towards the stairs.

In 15 minutes they were both standing by the dinning room.

"phew we made it just in time too."

Someone put their hand on kagomes shoulder making her jump and inuyasha to pull her into his arms. They whirled around to find maye standing there a smile tugging at her lips. She watched inuyasha pull her daughter a little closer.

'he's very protective of her things will be moving fast between them.'

" we already have a table come on , did you two have a good time?"

" well we kinda fell asleep"

" oh your not burned are you?"

" no mom we just tanned"

"oh good "

they reached their table and sat down.

Inuyasha looked at the menu.

" Kagome what is all this stuff?"

" do you want me to order for you?"

" uh yeah sure just make sure it's not going to burn my tongue off."

She giggled, she remembered when her mother tried to help her out by keeping him busy and ended up feeding him something spicy. He still wasn't over it and didn't trust the food in her time any more. She smiled at him.

" nothing spicy I swear."

Sota chuckled he remembered that night too. He never thought his hero could be brought down with something as easy as food. He couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha pouted when kagome laughed too.

" whats so funny you two?"

he demanded. Kagome and sota quickly sobered.

" nothing", sota replied managing to keep a straight face. Inuyasha growled lightly but gave it up.

" where's gramps?"

kagome asked trying to change the subject.

" oh he wanted to have dinner with some of his casino buddies." Maye told her.

Inuyasha slipped an arm around kagome and pulled her closer. They were sitting in the booth part of the table. Maye watched this and winked at her daughter silently telling her that it was okay. Kagome sighed and relaxed into inuyasha's chest. The waiter came and went taking their orders and about 30 minutes later they're food came. Inuyasha sniffed and poked at the brown stuff, which he realized was meat. After he realized that it wasn't spicy he dug in and realized it wasn't half bad. Of course he finished before everyone else. Kagome finished about 5mintues later and snuggled up against him. Her mom and brother finished a few minutes later. They all got up and left.

" hey do you guys want to see the show that's going on tonight?"

" sure!" kagome and sota replied

inuyasha just looked at them confused. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the baffled look on his face. She took his hand and told him

" you'll like it it's kinda like TV. but different because it's live."

He nodded he'd sort of understood. Even if he didn't like it he could hold Kagome, which made it all worth- while. He couldn't believe he'd ever doubted this goddess beside him. He couldn't believe that he'd never realized that she returned his feelings . I mean she'd been mad whenever he chased after kikyo, kissed him, told him that she loved him and that he was perfect the way he was. She'd basically spelled it out for him but he'd been to blind to see it and turned out hurting her over and over again. His ears dropped a little he didn't like hurting her and he silently swear that he'd never do it again he loved her to much to cause her pain. But he still felt bad for hurting her.

Kagome looked up at inuyasha sensing his change in moods. He was lost in thought.

" inuyasha, whats wrong?"

he looked at her. She gasped his eyes were so filled with love and pain.

" I'm sorry."

"huh?"

they fell behind everyone else.

" I'm sorry for hurting you so many times before."

" oh, inuyasha it's ok, I forgive. Now come on lets go watch that show."

He bent down and quickly kissed her then they walked into the event hall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/n: wow that was a really long chapter. Phew my hands hurt. I hope you guys like it. Please r&r and thank to the people who are reviewing.

Bye guys!


	9. chapter 8: the show and her!

**Chapter 8: The show and Her!**

**Kagome: oh boy who's her?**

**Me: you'll find out soon enough. Hehe **

**Taro: I don't like waiting wench you know that.**

**Me: pouts a little so I'm still not going to tell you.**

**Inuyasha: tell us wench!**

**Taro: hey mutt don't call her a wench!**

**Inuyasha: who you calling mutt!**

**Kagome and me: SIT!**

**Both boys fall to the ground. **

**me: I don't own Inuyasha sorry for the wait and on with the show!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**They entered the room right as the lights dimmed. With Inuyasha's vision it made it easy to find Kagome's mom and brother. They sat down and ordered drinks.**

" **What took you so long?" Sota whispered.**

"**We had to talk about something not that it's your business." **

" **Kagome be nice to Sota. And Sota stay out of your sister's business." **

**Sota stuck his tongue out at Kagome then turned his attention to the show at hand.**

**1 hour later….**

**They all left after that show. **

" **Kagome you two should go to bed now." **

" **All right mamma!"**

**She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him towards there room. When they got there he flashed her a smirk. **

" **Where are you going to sleep?" **

" **In the bed."**

**He jumped on the bed.**

" **Are you sure about that?"**

**She gave him a interesting look.**

" **By the time I'm outta the bathroom you better have solved this problem."**

**She grabbed her soffes and tank top and went into the tiny bathroom.**

" **Oh I'll fix it all right." **

**He smirked and quickly changed into some pj pants. Then he flopped down on the bed and pretended he was asleep. A few minutes later when Kagome came out she found him fast asleep on the bed!**

" **Oh that's real mature Inuyasha."**

**She smirked and blushed slightly she saw him twitch he wasn't asleep.**

" **Oh well, we'll just have to share the bed." **

**He felt his face heat up as she laid down beside him and pulled the covers up. He could hear her breathing right by his ear. **

' **If that's how you wanna play then that's how we'll play'**

**He flipped over and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. She blushed deeply. **

'**What is he doing?'**

**But she wasn't complaining. She snuggled closer to him and they both fell asleep.**

**5 hours later…**

**Kagome sighed it was no good she couldn't fall back asleep. She got out of bed careful not to wake inuyasha. She grabbed her key and a jacket and stepped outside.**

" **I'll go the top deck and look at the stars for a little bit."**

**She announced, and then she headed off that way. When she made it to the top she stood at the front of the boat looking at the stars when all the sudden she felt a pair of hands shove her from behind before she could stop herself she toppled over the railing. **

"**Inuyasha!" **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Inuyasha woke up.He looked around and noticed a certain ebony haired goddess missing.**

**" where'd she go?"**

**He heard a scream but not just any scream.**

**" Kagome!" **

**he jumped up , grabbed his hat and took off running.**

**' Kagome hang in there i'm coming.'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**hehehe I'm so evil! Peace out peoples just be glad I up dated! oh and please click that pretty purple button and tell me what**

**you think i'll be waiting.:)**


	10. chapter9: a long night and breakfast

Me: sorry it took me a million years to update but hehe I had writer's block so I wrote a one shot and I just got an idea for it so here it goes.

**Taro: wait you need to say…**

**Me: hehe right thanks Taro-kun. I don't own Inuyasha or any of those peoples.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

**(Kagome's pov)**

" **Inuyasha!"**

**Wack! I heard and felt the sicken sound of my body hitting what I guess to be the captains control room. I try to sit up and see who pushed me, but a sharp white hot pain that shot through my body when I moved changed my mind about that quickly.**

' **Am I going to die? No I won't die like this not after Inuyasha and me finally got together.'**

**(Normal pov)**

" **Kagome!" **

**Inuyasha jumped over the railing without a thought. **

" **What happened are you okay can you move? Kagome who did this to you? Are you in pain? Kagome? Are you able to sit up?" **

**Inuyasha asked without pausing for a breath. To worried about his beloved to think of any thing else. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him a look of pain on her face, which she tried to hide from him. But he saw it easily. He gently picked her up she winced a little making him frown a sad look in his eyes.**

" '**Yasha what's wrong?"**

" **I'm sorry." **

**She looked at him confused for a minute before it dawned on her.**

" **It's not your fault it's mine if it's anyone's I should of taken you with me but I didn't want to wake you so in truth I put myself out there in the open so it's not your fault besides I'm sure it was an accident." **

"**Still I should've been there."**

**He jumped up with her cradled in his arms. She winced when they landed. He let out a low angry growl whoever did this to his Kagome was going to pay. They reached their room in a matter of minutes. (A/n; in case your wondering it's really late and the captain thought he was hearing things, that's why no one came to see what it was.) Inuyasha gently laid her on their bed. **

" **Now let me see."**

**She flipped over and pulled her shirt up a little. He let out another growl at the horrible purple and blue bruise forming on her back. It was huge it spread from one side of her back to the other. But luckily it was low enough for a one piece or a covering bathing suit to hide. **

" **How bad is it?"**

" **You only have a bruise no broken bones or anything." **

" **How high up is it?" **

**He touched her back right below the middle.**

" **Right here's where it begins."**

" **Good I'm glad it's not higher I don't want mom to worry it's been a while since we've been on a vacation."**

**He frowned.**

" **Sorry that's because of me isn't it."**

" **No that's because we haven't had enough money to go on a cruise or anywhere for a while now." **

" **Are you sure?" **

"**Positive, let's go back to sleep now all this has made me tried."**

**He nodded and got into the bed beside her. She laid her head on his chest and they fell back asleep.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next morning…**

**Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha gone.**

' **Where'd he get off to?'**

**As if reading her thought's in came Inuyasha with two plates of food and coffee. **

' **Yes! Coffee!'**

" **about time you got up wench I was starting to think you weren't getting up."**

**She stuck her tongue out at him and took the plate he handed her.**

" **I'm not sure what all of this is but your mom said that it was good and not spicy."**

**She smiled up at him.**

" **Thanks 'Yasha." **

**Her back hurt some but a few pain killers and she'd be better in no time.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hahaha**

**For all of you who got mad at me for letting her fall I'm sorry but it adds to the plot you see later on. Sorry there's not a lot of action in this chapter but as I said I had writers block. See you soon.**

**Taro: hey I didn't get to say barely anything in this chapter!**

**Me: you'll be okay.**

**ST**


	11. Chapter 10 : by the pool

Sakura Tasha: I'm back this chapter will be longer and have more fluff, and a lot of action in it.

**Taro: um babe your forgetting some thing…**

**Sakura Tasha: oh that's right thanks honey… I don't own Inuyasha but the plot and story is all mine!**

**Taro: umm that's not what I was talking about**

**Sakura Tasha: then what?**

_**He points to sleeping characters.**_

**Sakura Tasha: _sweat drop _umm… Guys WAKE UP!**

**Everyone who was sleeping: Ahhh!**

**Sakura Tasha: now we can start the story.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

" **Inuyasha can you see it?" **

" **Kagome if I have to answer that again I'll jump off this… uh what's it called again?"**

" **Boat?" **

" **Yeah that." **

" **Fine." **

**This is how the days been going pretty much Kagome just really doesn't want to worry her mom but she's driving Inuyasha crazy with her constant questioning. (A/N: hmm… that sounds familiar… Taro! Just kidding love.) **

" **Kagome can you come here for a minute?" **

" **Sure mom." **

**She walked over to the food bar were her mother was struggling to load up all the plates and carry them. She quickly set to work helping her mom.**

**Meanwhile…**

**Inuyasha groaned when he saw a shadow fall over him, he knew it was that girl from the other day who'd pissed Kagome off. **

"**What'd do you want wench?" **

" **You my dear." **

" **That's not happening."**

" **Oh but it will be." **

" **What the hell does that mean." **

" **You'll see."**

**He flipped over and looked around.**

" **Damn she got away." **

" **Who got away?"**

**He turned Kagome and her mom stood behind him with a bunch of food.**

" **That creepy wench." **

**Kagome's features turned dark for a minute.**

" **What'd she want?"**

" **Nothing she can get."**

**Kagome scowled then sighed and putt the food down. **

" **Well let's not let that hussy ruin our day." **

' **Wow Kagome's really pissed off at that girl, hmm… maybe now she knows how I feel when Kogua comes around.' **

" **Inuyasha?"**

**He blinked and looked up at her.**

" **You okay?"**

" **Yeah why?"**

" **You're not eating and luckily for you I remembered some ramen." **

**His eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite treat. He instantly dug in. Kagome smiled at him. They were all just laying around on the top deck expect for Sota who was swimming. **

" **Sota lunch!" **

" **All right mom!" **

**Suddenly Inuyasha sat straight up and looked around wildly his hand flying to his side were his sword would normally be.**

" **Inuyasha what's wrong?"**

" **I smell him." **

**She sat up and looked around.**

"**B-but that's not possible only we can pass through the well."**

**He looked at her for a minute before deciding to tell her. **

" **It's not just him it's a mix between him and…"**

**He trailed off looking confused she looked up at him. Seeing his puzzled look she waited he'd tell her in a minute. **

" **And a cat youkia."**

" **A Neko-youkia?"**

" **Yeah hey wait it's gone."**

" **Well let's not worry about it for now." **

" **Right."**

**Then he went back to stuffing his face with ramen. Kagome grinned some things never change. He looked up at her.**

" **Kagome eat your food." **

" **Yes mother."**

" **Hey I'm not your mom!" **

" **Your acting like her." **

" **You two will never change will you?"**

" **Hey what's that suppose to mean Sota?" **

" **Nothing."**

" **Kagome." **

"**Fine." **

**She ate a few bites then turned to him. **

" **Happy."**

" **Yeah."**

**Later that day…(Kags and Inu are still by the pool.)**

" **Inuyasha."**

" **Hmm?"**

" **I'm sorry." **

**He looked down at the girl lying in his arms.**

" **For what?"**

" **You were just trying to help me early and I snapped at you, I'm just upset about that girl and now there could be a Naraku spawn on the boat with us…" **

" **it's all right Kagome I understand."**

**She sighed and snuggled closer to him for now they could relax with each other and watch the sun go down and she was going to enjoy it. He leaned down and kissed her quickly. When he pulled away she smiled.**

" **what was that for?"**

" **I just wanted to see you smile."**

**She smiled up at him. **

"**thank you Inuyasha."**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Sakura Tasha: awww that's so sweet.**

**Taro: hey wait a minute that what I did on our honeymoon.**

**Sakura Tasha : I know your so sweet.**

**Taro: _blushes and looks away_**

**Sakura: anyway peace out oh and please keep R&Ring!**


	12. Chapter 11: the life changing moment!

Sakura Tasha: ok some people have been asking me about Taro so I'm going to explain. Taro is an Inu-youkia. He has long black hair but it's not in ponytail, green eyes, and he's hott! Hehe but sadly for any of you who looked the description he's mine but he does have a twin brother (but he pulls his hair back).

Taro: _blushing madly _we don't own Inuyasha. Of course who would want to own that mutt.

Inuyasha: hey why you!

Sakura Tasha: Oh that's right he's not Kouga's kid even though he plays one in the future? Oh and did I mention how built he is he's got a 6 pack!

Taro: _glowing bright red_ uh hehe on with the story!

**_Cruise cruise cruise cruise cruise cruise cruise cruise _**

" Inuyasha?"

" Hmm…?"

" We should probably go change."

" Do we have to?"

" Yeah it's almost 6 now."

" _Sigh _all right I guess I was enjoying holding you."

Kagome blushed and sat up so he could get up too.

" I know but we have too."

He sat up and followed her. They quickly changed then went to have dinner.

" Umm… sis?"

" Yeah?"

" Dinners over."

" So…?"

" Uh we're leaving."

"Oh…"

She realized that everyone had gotten up and were waiting by the door expect…

" Where's Inuyasha?"

" He said he had to get something."

" Oh, uh if you see him tell I'm on the top deck."

" All right, hey wait a sec he told me not to let you wander off by yourself."

Kagome groaned.

" I'll be fine."

" But Inuyasha said."

" Please Sota I need to clear my mind."

" Uh okay just be careful if you get hurt Inuyasha's going to kill me."

" He's not going to hurt you and I'll be careful."

" Okay."

Sota watched his sister walk away as she walked he caught sight of a huge painful looking bruise on her back.

' I hope I'm doing the right thing…I better go find Inuyasha.'

He rushed off to find him.

With Kagome

She sat down on a lounge chair facing the moon, not much was left of it now, which meant Inuyasha would be human soon. She laid back and stared up at the stairs.

' Why do I feel like as soon as we get back he'll go running of to see Kikiyo? I shouldn't doubt him like this, he believes me and I should believe him too… but still, no I won't I believe him he says he loves me and for Inuyasha to say something like that it has to be true.'

She smiled slightly.

' Yeah, I believe him.'

With Inuyasha

" Yeah that's the one, thanks."

" I hope your lady will like it too."

He blushed and tucked his purchase away.

" I hope so too."

Just as he walked out of the store Sota came running up to him.

" Inuyasha, uh please don't be mad but Kagome went to the top deck by herself she said she needed to clear her head whatever that means."

Inuyasha looked down at the younger boy and sighed.

' Yeah that's Kagome all right.'

" I'm not mad."

" Phew."

" See you later kid."

" Bye Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha walked up the stairs feeling really nervous. And there she was sitting in a lounge chair still in her clothes from dinner. The moonlight played off her hair and eyes making them seem like they were glowing. He took a deep breath.

" Kagome?"

She turned and smiled at him.

" Hey Yasha."

This was it no going back now, the moment that would change their lives forever.

Cruise cruise cruise cruise cruise cruise cruise cruise 

Sakura Tasha: Cliffly! Wow I'm evil see you next time!

Taro: please R&R

Both: Bye guys!


	13. Chapter 12: surprises and the coast

Sakura Tasha: wow I'm so sorry that I was gone that long but I couldn't update my stupid laptop was saying that I didn't have enough Internet connection cause I was using a wireless connection… stupid beach stupid laptop!

**Taro: anyway what she's trying to say is thank you everyone who has been R&Ring. And here we go…Stupid humans always getting side tracked I swear-**

**Sakura Tasha: _vein pops out_ what was that Taro?**

**Taro: I said Stupid-**

**Sakura Tasha: SIT! Thanks Kags!**

**Kagome: hehe no problem! She doesn't own Inuyasha!**

_**Cruise cruise cruise cruise cruise cruise cruise…….**_

" **Inuyasha? What's wrong?"**

**He was blushing slightly and looked really nervous. He moved towards her slowly and kneeled beside her.**

" **Kagome?"**

**Her eyes widened finally catching on.**

" **Y-yes?"**

" **Will uh will you be my mate?"**

**He opened the small black box. She gasped it was beautiful. A light green oval shaped gem was in the middle of a white gold ring, four thin white gold pieces held the gem in place on the opposite thin pieces were small diamonds their initials were craved on one side and forever was on the other side. A tear made its way down her check.**

" **Of course." **

**He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding till then and smiled. He put the ring on her finger and hugged her.**

" **How cute my father told me this would happen but I didn't think I'd get to see it."**

**Inuyasha growled and turned around stepping protectively in front of Kagome. Before them stood an older girl jet-black hair and long sharp looking claws. She smiled at him.**

" **You think you can protect her? Without your sword?"**

**He growled and dug his nails into his hand.**

" **Blades of Blood!"**

**She jumped up but not before one of the huge red blades cut her arm. She wiped away the blood. An annoyed look on her face.**

" **he told me you'd do that how lame."**

" **Your not that smart are you?" **

**Both of them looked at Kagome.**

" **When Sota told me Inuyasha was worried I grabbed his sword and brought it up here with me."**

**The girls face paled, she backed up.**

" **This isn't over!"**

**She disappeared, Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome. She was laughing.**

" **What's so funny?" **

" **S-she haha fell haha for it haha…" **

" **Huh?"**

" **I don't have the sword and she fell for it."**

**He finally caught on and laughed a little. **

" **Now."**

**He said turning to her and pulling her back into his arms.**

" **Where was I?"**

" **Hmm… right about here."**

**She told him kissing him gently.**

_**Cruise cruise cruise cruise cruise cruise cruise…….**_

**Kagome rolled over and opened her eyes. The sunlight temporarily blinded her.**

' **Was it all a dream?'**

**She looked at her left hand and smiled.**

' **Nope.'**

**She heard someone groaned and rolled over. Inuyasha was rubbing his eyes.**

" **Damn Sun."**

**she giggled.**

' **some things never change.'**

" **what're you laughing at?"**

" **you."**

**He pouted before gaining an evil look and pinning her to the bed.**

" **Inuyasha what?"**

**He started tickling her.**

" **I-inu-yasha s-stop it please haha!"**

" **Say you're sorry."**

" **Never. Hahahahahahaha"**

" **Say it."**

" **O-okay I'm sorry haha now stop haha please."**

**He smirked and released her.**

" **See that wasn't so bad right?"**

**She stuck her tongue out at him.**

**Someone knocked on the door.**

" **Kagome inuyasha time to get up and eat." **

" **We'll be there in a minute."**

" **Dress nicely because we get to go scuba diving off the coast today."**

" **Really awesome we'll be ready in two minutes."**

" **Don't forget your bathing suits!"**

" **I won't!"**

_**Cruise cruise cruise cruise cruise cruise cruise…**_

**Sakura Tasha: done! See you next time!**

**Taro: R&R please!**

**Both: Ja ne!**


	14. Chapter 13 more surprises and gifts

**The Cruise**

**Chapter: 13 more surprises and gifts for Inuyasha**

**Sakura Tasha: hey guys so I know it's been a while but I had writers block and no internet because someone fell asleep while babysitting!!!!!!**

**Taro: I said I was sorry how was I supposed to know she'd bite the internet cord in half ….**

**Sakura Tasha: _gains an angry look_ because she's teething!!!! Duh!!! You know that ack!!! Get her off the couch Shui that's not a chew toy!!!!!!!!**

**Both: Ja ne!! _Run off to save couch from daughter_**

_**The cruise the cruise the cruise the cruise the cruise the…**_

**Last time…**

"**Don't forget your bathing suits!"**

"**I won't!!"**

**They ate breakfast quickly. And went over to the loading area were they made it just in time for a boat. It took off over the light blue waters. The light spray made for a peaceful relaxing ride towards the white coast line dotted with hotels and city life but mostly just white sand and green trees.**

"**Oh wow." **

**Maye exclaimed snapping picture after picture. Kagome smiled and leaned against Inuyasha. Her white sundress with pink flowers on it blowing in the wind. Sota was chatting with gramps about demons and the ocean. **

"**It's beautiful." **

"**Yeah it is but not as beautiful as you."**

**She smiled up at him gently. He smiled back and kissed her forehead softly. The boat pulled into the dock and they all got up to leave. They stepped onto the deck the waters around it a crystal clear blue that made you just want to jump in. Kagome smiled happy and spun around the ring on her finger shinning in the light. Inuyasha smiled as long as she was happy nothing else mattered. She smiled at him and took his hand he smiled back lacing their fingers together. Maye watched with kind eyes. **

'**Me and Takaru used to be like that.'**

"**Scuba diving over here please!!!"**

**Called a tall man the woman standing beside him was holding a sign up that said scuba diving. Maye led the small group over to them. **

"**Hello are you everyone?" **

"**Umm… I'm not sure."**

"**One two….. Five yep that's the group okay I'm Sakura Tasha and this is my mate Taro." **

**Kagome and Inuyasha's eyebrows went up.**

"**Mate?"**

"**I'll explain on the bus."**

**A bus pulled up behind them.**

"**Please follow me."**

**They all got on the bus. Kagome and Inuyasha wanting to know about the mate thing. Sakura tripped and Taro instantly caught her. He pulled her back against his chest tightly.**

"**Be careful kura." **

"**I'm always careful."**

"**Don't play with me wench it ain't funny."**

"**Taro…" **

**She said in a dangerous voice. He looked horrifed.**

"**n-no!!! I was just kidding!!! I just didn't want you to get hurt."**

"**Sorry babe but you know my mood swings."**

"**Remind me never to get you pregnant again."**

"**Don't make me S-I-T you mister."**

**Inuyasha winced.**

"**H-how do you know that?"**

**Sakura looked at her surprised.**

"**You chose the same word?"**

**Kagome looked at her wide eyed.**

"**I guess it's time to explain then okay let's start with this you it's Inuyasha right?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Lose the bandana I know you're a hanyou."**

**They all gave her wide eyed looks. They looked at each other then her again. Kagome untied his bandana and his white ears were exposed to the world.**

"**Awwwwww…. How cute your and inu hanyou!!!"**

"**How do you?"**

"**I'm a miko and Taro here is an Inu youkia. Taro take off the cloaking spell you to Maro."**

**She said to the young boy who was driving the bus. He looked at his mother annoyed.**

"**I'm driving ma."**

"**Don't talk to your mom like that!"**

"**Yes sir sorry mom."**

**They removed an earring and suddenly had fangs and pointed or brown dog ears. Kagome smiled at them Inuyasha's ear twitched.**

"**How come I couldn't smell you?"**

"**The cloaking device."**

**(A/N: yeah I put me and Taro in it I couldn't resist! .)**

**The bus pulled into the boat dock. And more people stood on the boat.**

"**Here you'll want to use one of these instead of your bandana."**

**She handed him a small golden hoop earring. He looked at Kagome who took it from him and put it in his ear. He flinched. **

'**Oww that hurt,'**

**He pouted.**

"**Sorry but I had to pierce your ear, wow that really worked thank you so much."**

"**You're quite welcome." **

**She said winking at the girl. Maye clapped her hands together.**

"**That's amazing."**

"**Thank you Maye."**

"**Do you know my name to??"**

**Sota asked cutely. The green eyed woman gave him a playful smile and ruffled his hair.**

"**Course I do squirt its Sota."**

**He smiled at the brown haired lady.**

"**And your-"**

"**Call me gramps please."**

"**All right gramps it is. Hey you 2 put those back on now so no one else sees you!"**

**They put their earrings in smiling slightly.**

"**well lets go get you guys ready to dive then we have to go back and check in with the cruise ship people but we'll be back for you later."**

"**Okay thank you so much."**

"**Thanks!!" **

_**The cruise the cruise the cruise the cruise the cruise the…**_

**Sakura Tasha: I hope you liked it yeah I'm in it to soo yeah but I hope that doesn't bother you.**

**Taro: if it does you'll…**

**Sakura Tasha: now don't scare them thanks for all of you who didn't give up on me!**

**Both: Ja ne and R&R please**


	15. Chapter 14: why i love you

Sakura Tasha: yeah i know it's been forever but i just found a way to update so bare with me please i don't have spellcheck so yeah but i'm tryin my hardest.

Taro: we own no one!

They all shuffled off the bus and followed Sakura to the boat. It's white paint shine with the light of the sun and the red racing stripes on it fit the look. The boat wasn't much bigger than a speedboat but had a ladder on the back and a bunch of gear for scuba diving.A tall red and brown haired man helped them on lingering to long on Kagome causing Inuyasha to growl and pull her close. He handed each of them a lifejacket which Kagome helped Inuyasha put on.

" Okay i have to go but we'll be back to take you around town ok?"

"okay thank you so much Sakura-san"

They all waved as the browned haired woman skipped off to catch up with her mate.

"Allright everyone my names Kirochi and i'll be your scuba instructer. First everyone knows how to swim right?"

they all nodded.

"good okay now whos done this before?"

Maye rasied her hand smiling good naturedly.

"good good okay so do you remember what to do?"

"Umm.. well i remember some."

"okay no worries we'll just reteach you and teach everyone else."

He started showing and teaching them how and what to do on the boat. By the time they reached the marked off place they where ready to go.

"okay now just do what i taught you."

They pulled their gear on and he checked it making sure it was on right.Then one by one they jumped into the water.Once in they split up looking at fish and reef. Inuyasha took Kagomes hand and they swam off. She pointed to an orange and black fish excitedly snapping a picture with her underwater camera. He smiled at her happy looks (or what he could see of them behind her googles) and felt his heart soar with content. He was happy and whole knowing that she was happy. Kagome glanced over and caught such a pure unfilltered loving look from him that she blushed and felt her heart do backflips. she moved as close as possible to him trying to just enjoy their peaceful worry free time together.When they heard and felt the timer thingie go off they both swam back to the boat. Inuyasha helped Kagome up and then Sota who was having some problems. Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Sota goofed around on the ride back. He was having fun and laughing. Her eyes closed and she let the sound of his laugh wash over her. Inuyasha and Sota looked up as Kagome fell against Inuyasha fast asleep. he pulled his tried koiishi into his arms. He could feel the heat pool in his very core as her wet skin came in contact with his. it didn't help that she was wearing a Blue bikini with black flowers on it. He brushed her wet bangs out off her eyes and smiled again Sota smiled up at his sleeping nee-chan and his soon-to-be nii-chan.

"What's the matter with her nii-chan?"

Inuyasha looked up at the name and smiled finally realizing just how much her family had come to mean to him to and apparently him to them. Maye was like a mother to him and Gramps like the grandpa he never had and Sota like a younger brother one for him to goof off with, protect, and teach how to be a man since he had no father.

"She's just tried"

"okay, hey nii-chan?"

"hai?"

"Can you teach me some fighting moves please?"

He thought for a moment.

'i guess i can show him somethings i mean he's gotta learn from someone.'

"yeah sure i can."

Sota cheered quietly as to not wake his sister then jumped over to his mother to beg for a sword. Inuyasha chuckled lightly a true smile on his face as he watched his family. But it felt like something was missing. He snapped his fingers mentally as he realized with a slight pang. His Younger sister (Sango), Brother (mirkou) and Kid (Shippo) where missing. He realized just how much felt for all his friends. Hell even Keade was like a Grandma to him. It was then he realized just how much Kagome had done for him just how much he couldn't live with out her or any of his new family but 'specially her. She gave him life, a place in this world, friendship,love, people to lean on and trust, a new kind of relationship with his older brother, a family who loved and trusted him, and even a mate and a kid hell she gave him everything. He couldn't believe how long he'd been blind to all of this. i mean she even had him sit at the place at the table where her boyfriend or pontental husband was suppose to sit always saying it was HIS spot. He stared down at the small yet powerful woman in his arms. She meant EVERYTHING to him she was his bestfriend and the love of his life and he would NEVER lose her no matter what. He vowed to himself to keep HIS family and HIS woman safe at all cost. Kagome who had heard the conversation between Inuyasha and Sota smiled softly.

'he'll make a great father.'

Visions of their kids filled her head Inuyasha throwing them and catching them playing with them laughing that heartstealing laugh of his. Her smile grew the more she thought about it. Inuyasha realized she was awake when he noticed the huge smile on her face so full of love and joy. he kissed her forehead softly. And her eyes opened to show molten honey eyes full of love all for him. His mind screamed for joy. He leaned down and kissed her. Maye watched happily as the young man she'd come to love like her own son watched over her daughter and the family with so much love and loyaltie to all of them that it was overwhleming. And when he looked down at her daughter she knew that they'd found their soulmates simple as that.

"we're back!"

came the call that snapped everyone out of the quiet contentment that had fallen over them. Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart and stood. Sota jumped up and rushed over to the ramp with Inuasha and Kagome. Maye hung back waiting for Gramps.

"did you see it?"

Gramps nodded his smile huge.

"yes i did and i'm glad it's that boy"

"me too."

They got off the boat and met back up with Sakura and her koiishi.

"did you have fun?"

"yeah!!"

They all said Sota taking the hand she offered telling her all about what he'd seen. The others smiled fondly at the boy. 13 or not he was still the same little boy they'd always known. They piled on the bus Kagome smiling excitedly but with an evil tint Inuyasha looked at her then her mother who's smile was mirroring Kagomes exactly. Him and Gramps shared a concerned look and inched away from the women they where sitting with.

"okay next stop is town what do you wanna do?"

All the women shared looks.

"Shopping!!"

Taro, Inuyasha, Gramps, Sota and Maro groaned all at once.

"oh god not again!"

came Inuyashas horrfied groan. Taro nodded in agreement but kept his mouth shut for fear of his wifes hiddened mallet a trick she learned from another couple they had met. Kagome turned to him slowly her aura flaring up. She fixed him with a glare.

"say what Inuyasha?"

"oh uh nothing koi nothing."

he said waving his hand before him like a shield. This calmed her down. She smiled again and Sakura gave her a thumbs up.

"you know Kagome i have a great trick i wanna teach you."

Taro winced at those words which Inuyasha saw and they shared a quiet converstation that made Inuyasha very weary of the women near him. Trying to get back on Kagomes goodside he pulled her into his arms and held her close nuzzling her neck. Sota and Gramps muttered tratior under their breath but knew better than to say anything about it. Taro pulled his wife into his lap and ran his hands threw her hair. Maro sighed his father had switched sides on them to. he was tempted to pull over and run but he would have to deal with his mom and dad when he got home. They arrived in the small town and the girls jumped off each with a man or two in tow.

"Lets met back at this-"

Kagome trailed off eyes wide in total shock her mouth hanging open. Before stood a lifesize staute of her,Inuyasha,Sango,Mirkou,Shippo,and Kirara in big form. When she peered closer she saw wedding bands on her and Inuyasha. Mirkou had an arm around Sango and a handprint on the face which made her smile she missed them a lot. Inuyasha was holding her to him. All of them had their weapons. Every detail was perfect. The rest of her family stared in wonder. Maye read the sign before it.

"from left to right Shippo the kit, Kagome the miko, Inuyasha the hanyou, Mirkou the monk, Sango the youkia slayer, and Kirara the neko youkia the heros and savoirs of the world from the evil hanyou Naraku. May they live long and never be forgotten"

She stepped back a little dazed and looked at the two teens before her. They looked shell-shocked. Sakura thumped herself on the head.

"i'm sorry i tottaly forgot about this thing hehe sorry"

"it-it's all right we're just a little shocked."

Sota moved to Inuyashas side.

"nee-chan these are the people you where telling me about right?"

"hia umm.. anyways like i was saying lets met back here in an hour sound good?"

"hia!!"

they all split up heading different ways for a store that caught their attention. Kagome dragged Inuyasha down the street with Sakura and Taro. Kagome caught sight of a nice store and headed to it everyone else following not far behind. Inside where the most amazing kimonos she'd ever seen all different styles and colors each one different and unqiue. Sakura and her squealed and went to work. they loaded up and headed to the dressing room. Taro and Inuyasha followed shaking their heads.

"this is gonna cost us ALOT mate."

"oh bloody hell."

(i know i know awsome right lol i've been reading the last Harry potter book sniff sniff so yeah sorry)

The girls tried on a ton but the last ones they tried on seemed to be made for them.  
Sakura's a green kimono with light pink Sakuras on it and a light pink 2nd layer it hugged her curves but went slightly baggy around her legs for free movement. A light pink obi tied it together. Taro's jawed dropped at his mate and nodded aprovingly. Kagome's a a black kimono with blue orchids. Because Sakura knew Inuyasha was a lord Kagome had a rich blue 2nd layer and a white 3rd layer she would be wearing more but she refused. A rich blue obi tied off the look. It made her look just like a fedual era Princess. his jaw hit the floor and he couldn't resit pulling her to him and kissing her soundly.

"i'll take that as a you look good?"

she said smiling.

"no as a you look more beautiful than i could ever say."

she blushed surprised and happy. Both girls changed and took their outfits to the front where the older woman threw in combs that matched the kimono's free. The guys paid. (a/n: i know but Inuyasha has money Kagomes mom gave him some) The woman had eyed the sereval layers then Kagome and Inuyasha but said nothing. They all walked from the store and where dragged into a sword shop by Inuyasha and Taro both girls laughed.

"thought you didn't like shopping Inuyasha?"

"this is different wench."

she laughed and made a face at him behind his back making Sakura laugh. Kagome and Sakura kept laughing making the guys a little worried untill Inuyasha glanced back and saw what they where doing. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

" i saw that wench"  
she mouthed opps to Sakura who smiled at her. Taro grabbed her.

"think i didn't noticed you doing that wench?"

"umm... look at that sword!"

both boys heads shot up and they released their prey hurring to where Sakura was pointing. Both girls laughed again.

"that was too easy."

"thanks though."

"no problem."

They followed their koiishi's through the store then walked back to the square arm in arm. They met up with the other's there and went off to lunch at a small cafe called the cat's eye cafe. They joked and laughed together telling stories and having fun. But when 1:00 rolled around they had to get back to the ship. Sakura and Kagome tradded numbers and addresses. When they made it to the ship they hugged goodbye and shouted see you soon or make sure to write. Inuyasha and Taro shook hands and led their mates or future mates away.

"we'll see them again right Inuyasha."

"of course baby."

then they all boarded the ship glancing back one last time at the new friends they'd made.

Sakura Tasha: i know it took me forever but here it is i hope ya'll liked it. please R&R thanks for all of you who haven't given up on me!

Taro: next time on curise:

"so Kagome your husband reminds you of what fruit?"

Kagome thought about it hmm...

"a coconut tough on the out side sweet on the inside"

Maye smiled up at her daughter she was glad she'd signed them up for this game show. They needed to relax and just have fun for a while even if they had to lie a little about being married but hey they could pull it off!

Both: Ja ne!! 


	16. Chapter 15: And the winner is

Sakura Tasha; hey guys sorry I know it took two hundred and five years but I got my laptop taken away like a dumb butt so I'm doing this at school yeah I know weird but it's okay. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to do this but yeah!

Taro: Okay enough talk get on with it koi! We don't own anyone but the usual!

Both: Ja ne!!!!

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

(A/n: don't ask I was bored)

Kagome gave her mom a horrified look. Her eyes wide and her jaw slightly open, Inuyasha burst out laughing, he couldn't help it she looked so funny. He sobered instantly when she gave him the mother of all evil glares.

"You two are so tense most of the time and after seeing the statue dedicated to your umm defeat of an evil man plaguing the whole world with his evil, I thought you two might need some fun in your lives."

Kagome pouted slightly but relented Inuyasha just smiled he didn't mind as long as he was with Kagome.

"What kind of game show?"

"Well you two are going to have to pretend you're married but I'm sure you'll win!"

This time both their jaws dropped and they blushed bright red. They looked at each other and their features softened. Inuyasha took her hand in his and smiled slowly. Her answering smile took his breath away. He managed to nod at her. Kagome turned to her mom smiling brightly.

"Okay we'll do it."

"Good."

They all went off their own ways Kagome and Inuyasha to get dressed and learn where the game was and how it worked. And Maye to collect the family and some cameras. They all met up for dinner and then split Inuyasha & Kagome backstage and Maye, Sota and Gramps to some front row seats. They ordered their drinks from an America waitress and settled in for a night of fun and embarrassing photos. The couples filed on stage and sat beside each other. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's slight fear and squeezed her hand tightly. The host explained the rules to everyone.

"Alright now guys time to leave the room and go to the sound proof box."

Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Kagome on the cheek before following the rest of the males out of the room. When they where gone the young black haired host turned to the women with a bright smile.

"Now I'm gonna ask you some questions. But first why don't you introduce yourselves."

He handed Kagome the mic and winked at her with bright blue eyes. She gave the audience a warm smile.

"I'm Kagome."

"And your husband is?"

"His name is Inuyasha."

"Thank you Kagome. Here you go sweetheart."

He said handing the mic to a woman in her late 20's early 30's, with brown hair and hazel eyes. She seemed really well dressed and professional most likely a very rich and powerful woman. He winked at her too and she frowned slightly.

"Mizuki Nomiya."

"And your husbands name is..?"

"Shinichi Nomiya."

"Thank you Mizuki."

He turned to Kagome.

"You forgot to tell us your last name."

Kagome's family leaned forwards suddenly realizing that they didn't know his last name either.

"It's Takasha."

"Like the man in the legend?"

"Hia."

"Well that's cool."

He moved down the line to the next woman who looked like she was in her late 50's. Her Raven hair kept short and clipped away from her face. Her hair had quite a few gray streaks in it. Her eyes bright eye with lines that make it look like her eyes are smiling.

"What's your name darling?"

"Sakurako Ito."

"And your husbands name?"

Her face lit up and she smiles.

"Toshi Ito."

"thank you sweetie now I'm gonna ask you some questions and you answer truthfully. Then when your husband comes back he's gonna try to guess what you said. Okay ladies?"

"Okay!"

They all answered.

"Okay I'm going to start with Kagome."

He said pointing to her. She gave the audience a nervous smile.

"So Kagome your husband reminds you of what fruit?"

Kagome thought about it.

'Hmm...'

Then she smiled happily, just thinking of him made her whole world lit up.

"A coconut tough on the out side sweet on the inside"

Maye smiled up at her daughter she was glad she'd signed them up for this game show. They needed to relax and just have fun for a while even if they had to lie a little about being married but hey they could pull it off!

"Nice choice. Okay Mizuki same question."

"Banana."

She answered blushing slightly. The audience giggled and some made some catcalls. Sota turned scarlet red.

"Hmm interesting choice. Sakuarko?"

"A strawberry, because he's so sweet. And because of how red he can turn."

The audience awed at her sweet answer. He continued asking them questions like that for another 30 minutes and then he called the guys back in. Inuyasha moved to Kagome's side instantly and put an arm around her. Toshi moved to his wife's side and smiled at her sweetly. Shinichi kissed his on the cheek and she blushed slightly.

"Okay now I want you to listen to the questions I asked your wife's and try to guess what she answered about you. We'll start with you, Inuyasha. What fruit does your husband remind you of?"

He thought 'Well knowing her something to do with me having a soft side what's that fruit that's really tough to break open but has juice inside oh I know.'

"A coconut."

"Correct. Shinichi same question."

"Banana."

He answered smirking his poor wife blushed even harder.

"Toshi?"

"A Strawberry."

"Correct."

30mins later…

"And our winners are Inuyasha and Kagome. You've won a night on the town next time we stop and an unlimited supply of wine while you're on our cruise."

"Thank you."

Inuyasha helped her up as everyone cleared out of the entertainment hall. And pulled her close. She smiled up at him.

"A night on the town just the two of us sounds amazing."

He smiled at her.

"You know your right we hardly ever got some time to just be together."

Kagome smiled even huger.

"I can't wait."

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sakura Tasha: Well that's all for now but you loved it you know you did!!

Taro: you're getting full of yourself love.

Sakura Tasha: no I'm just trying to get more people to R&R and I thought maybe if they hated it and saw that they'd R&R you know?

Taro: aww babe that's kinda sad.

Sakura Tasha: Shut up! No it's not okay maybe it is.

Both: Ja Ne


	17. Chapter 16: the new day together

Sakura Tasha: Soooo *dodges rotten fruit* I…um okay I'm really really sorry but I just started my first year of college and it's really hard cut me some slack please?

Taro: it's true and I have to suffer for it!!

Sakura Tasha: hehe I just noticed that I haven't updated in two years I'm sooo sorry!!!!

Taro: we own no one

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

The sky turned light pink and orange with the rising sun. The beautiful water caught the light and began shimmering like diamonds. An island became noticeable as the sun's rays hit it. Of course buried under sheets and blankets our favorite couple is missing this. Kagome groaned as the first rays of sunlight hit her. She got up groggily sliding out of her hanyou's grasp. The blue and white striped sheets tumbled to the floor behind her uncovering a heavily sleeping hanyou. His white dog ears twitching making sure they were safe even in sleep. The raven haired girl stretched as she peered out the window into the sunlight. She smiled as she saw the beautiful island all palm trees and crystal clear water.

"Today's gonna be fun. And we have a whole night alone together."

Tan arms surrounded her waist. Inuyasha buried his face in her raven locks mumbling out a good morning. She sighed and turned in his arms to face him.

"Good morning yourself sorry I woke you up so early."

He smiled softly and kissed her gently before replying.

"It's all right I don't need as much sleep as you."

"Yeah I know but still you never get to sleep you never sleep for that matter you're always watching over our pack at night and we're always moving during the day. We're safe here you should catch up on your sleep."

He rolled his eyes and yawned. She gave him a look that said see I told you so.

"Only if you come back to bed with me."

She blushed less than a week ago he was so rude and always fighting with her and now he was so gentle and sweet. He scooped her up without waiting for a response and snuggled back into their bed yanking the blankets up over them. She snuggled in to him. He smirked.

"I thought you weren't tired wench?"

"I'm not tired I'm just getting comfortable."

"Sure you are you'll be out in a minute."

"So what"

Kagome said sticking her tongue out. He chuckled and said nothing. True to his word they were both passed out in a couple of minutes snuggled together. 2 hours later someone knocked on the door.

"Kagome? Inuyasha? It's time to get up you lazy bones we're at a new island! And your free night on the town is tonight come on get up!"

They both groaned and rolled out of bed. Kagome grabbed her clothes plus a swimsuit and jumped in the shower first. He only stretched found something to wear and went back to sleep. Not quite as relaxed or happy now that Kagome was gone. She came out of the bathroom an hour later to find him fast asleep with the blinds shut. She smiled and leaned over him.

"Inuyasha wake up love you have to hop in the shower." He groaned and rolled over away from her.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes now get up I have that thing Sakura gave us to hide your ears so you don't have to wear the bandana."

He looked up at her through one eye.

"You said I needed sleep so let me sleep."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm and tugged until he got up and went into the bathroom grumbling under his breath. She sighed then snuck off to get them some breakfast before he got out. Inuyasha heard the door open and took a deep breath.

'If she's not back in 5 minutes I'm going after her.'

4 minutes later Kagome crept back into the room both hands busy with a tray loaded up with food and two drinks. Inuyasha was all ready out and drying his hair off. Kagome looked at him wide eyed.

"How did you do that so fast?"

"You left the room I had to be on my guard just in case so I hurried."

"wow that's amazing there's no way I'd ever be able to take that fast of a shower."

He laughed and pulled her to their little table.

"lets eat."

They quickly ate the fruit and toast she brought for them then headed out to view the island. It wasn't that big lots of beaches and beautiful scenic areas. Pretty waterfalls, gorgeous flowers, and a great nightlife is what the small town had to offer. They had fantastic restaurants and great night clubs even horse drawn carriage rides at night. Kagome, Inuyasha and her family spent the day on the beach and exploring the waterfalls. Kagome and Inuyasha changed into their night clothes and parted ways with her family. Inuyasha picked a red Hawaiian flower and tucked it behind her ear. Kagome smiled up at him happily.

"Thank you 'Yasha."

"You're so beautiful."

She blushed lightly. They stared into each other's eyes before he leaned in and kissed her. He pulled her close as the sun set sending purple and pink shadows over everything. When they pulled apart he held her close and they watched as the sun made everything shine with purple and pink fire before going off to find something fun to do.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxxo

Sakura tasha: I'll update more often now I promise!!

Taro: she will trust me!

Both: Bye!! R&R


End file.
